1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processor which recognizes a shape of an identifying-object based on an input image, which is composed of an identifying-object image and a background image, and a comparison image.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 13 shows a configuration of a conventional image processor. This conventional image processor performs image processing for recognizing a shape or a size of an identifying-object such as an industrial product or an agricultural product transmitted on a conveyor-belt. The operation of this conventional image processor will be briefly described below. A CCD (charge coupled device) 6 of a camera unit 1 inputs an input image 600 including an identifying-object image 610, converts data of the input image 600 into analog signals based on specific high resolution, and outputs the signals as analog signals S1. A signal converter 2 converts the analog signals S1 into digital signals and stores the digital signals in an internal memory (not shown). Then, when digital signals corresponding to one input image 600 are stored, data of the digital signals is output to an image data processing unit 5 as digital signals S2 of non-processed-image.
In the image data processing unit 5, the digital signals S2 of non-processed-image is processed to be divided into two gradations represented by binary data at each dot of the CCD 6. The image data processing unit 5 outputs the binary data and coordinate data for data indicating the identifying-object image 610 out of the binary data to an identification unit 3 as digital signals S3. The identification unit 3 recognizes the shape or the size of the identifying-object based on the digital signals S3, and obtains an identification result. The identification result is output to a control unit 4 as an identification result signal S4. The control unit 4 outputs control signals S5 to actuators such as a selecting device based on the identification result signal S4. Then, the identifying-object is selected based on the shape or the size of the identifying-object image 610.
As described above, because the input image 600 is converted into the analog signals S1 and the analog signals S1 are converted to digital signals S2, the image data processing unit 5 is provided for inputting the digital signals S2 and converting the digital signals S2 to binary data in the conventional image processor.
Namely, the amount of hardware and software of the conventional image processor is increased and it costs much because of the existence of the image data processing unit 5. In addition, as the amount of non-processed-image digital signal S2 of high resolution which is transmitted from the signal converter 2 to the image data processing unit 5 is very large, it takes much time to transmit the data. Since the process for recognizing the shape and others needs much time, it is difficult to constitute inexpensive circuits and to process the data at high speed.